


ideas for fanfic

by LW2LittleWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW2LittleWolf/pseuds/LW2LittleWolf
Summary: So i had some Klance fan fic ideas. Here's one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

So I have some ideas for a fanfic. Most of said ideas are for klance.  
So one is Keith is a photographer, Lance is a model, and Punk (Pidge and Hunk) are trying to get these two together. Matt and Shiro are getting married, and Lance's older sister, Veronica, is Pidges friend and Keith is doing her wedding photos. Keith and Lance finally agree to do the photo shoot and eventually fall for each other. But are both to shy to admit it until Shatt and Punk step in with the help of Allura. 

That it for now, tell me what yall think. I hope you like it. If not tell me ok?  
Ciao for now.


	2. mermaid Voltron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peak, and a description of what they will look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I came up with at three in the morning. Also, sorry for the gramer or spelling mistakes you will find. I'm posting it later in the day because I fell back to sleep after wrighting down the idea.

Lance: dark blue tail, fading into a ligher blue at the end. His scales on his hands help him to grip things and are also blue. Also he has the markings of an Altean in the water. 

Keith: his tail is a dark red, not maroon, that fades to a lighter red. He has black accents on his hands. He of course is still half galra, which explains the black marks. 

Pidge|Katie: has emerald scales that fades to a soft green, and her hands are a mix of the two. 

Hunk: his tail starts off as a gold color, before fading into a soft, gental sunflower yellow. His hand scales are also a gental blend of the two. 

Shiro: his scales are dark purple. The do become a lighter shade, but the top third of his scales are black, then dark purple, finally a soft lilac. His hand scales are dark purple mixed with lilac. He still has his galra prosthetic. 

Allura: is a soft blend of light blue and two shades of pink. The tip of her tail is soft blue while the upper parts are a darker pink at the top, fadeing to a soft pink. Her hair has a pink fade to it in the water. Her hand scales are white, since she's Altean. 

Coran: his colorings are simuler to Allura's, but instead of three colors, it's more of a blend of the other palidans. Starting with Allura's dark pink, then Shiros lilac, then Pidges green, hunks sunflower yellow, Lance's soft blue, and finally Keith's soft red. All of Altean descent has the markings, but Allura and Coran have white hand scales. 

In the water there hair changes slightly. Shiro has lilack in his hair, Keith has a twotoned red streaks in his, Pidge has a emerald green streaks in her hair, Hunk has a gold streak, and Lance has a twotoned blue streak. There ears are simuler to fins.

 

So, the reason behind them turning mer, is complicated. After there exposer to all that quintessence, the first time the come in contact with water is on Earth, when they go to visit Cuba with Lance and his family. In this fic Sendec never attacked Earth. So, they all went to the beach and Lance of course challenged Keith to a race. They went In to the water, then in a flash of light disappeared. The others, extremely worried dove in as well, then there transformations, and voloa, you now have seven extremely confused mermaid's and mermen.


End file.
